Lanthelon Ashbinder
|Row 4 title = Occupation(s) |Row 4 info = *Necromancer *Arcane Researcher (formerly) |Row 5 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 5 info = * * * * |Row 6 title = Faith |Row 6 info = None |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = House Brightfury * * * * * * * |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Neutral |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = }} Character Description Lan'thelon Ashbinder is an elf changed by hardship, though it isn't immediately obvious to most. One's first glance would show nothing but an exceptionally handsome male with typically long elven hair flowing down his back and shoulders, two long, pierced ears, and robes suited to one of noble status. However, if one happened to have any attunement to magic (as most blood elves do), they might notice something amiss. It feels as though Lan'thelon has concocted a masterful illusion of who he used to be-- and that is exactly what he is. Underneath the exhausting facade, what was once a healthy man has been replaced by someone who's far too thin. Lan's right ear is only half as long as his left, looking as if it were gnawed off. His complexion is muddled and scarred with deep, dark circles under his eyes that don't glow green, but the color of one who has meddled with the dead. The elf is only halfway through his lifespan, but looks, acts, and feels much older. He has almost certainly outlived his five minutes of fame and the fall from grace hasn't been pretty. Personality Lan'thelon is tired and beaten, and his vanity has gotten the best of him. He's often self-conscious about his appearance, even under the effects of magic. A long time spent around the dead has made him awkward among the living, but still personable. He is, for all intents and purposes, an elf of good intent and sound mind. His secrets are guarded carefully, and the things he's passionate about are readily shared. Conversations about arcane circles and their practical use are likely to go on all night. History Lan'thelon was the first child born into a dynasty of magic users. His father had been a powerful arcanist, and his mother a leywalker. As was expected of him, Lan'thelon also became a mage. Unfortunately he never reached his parents’ success, nor their accuity in magic. He did, however, have a particularly keen awareness and understanding of mathematics, and excelled in professions that require a fine level of accuracy: Arcane circles and runes. After his primary education was complete, talks for his marriage arrangements began. After several long talks with different families, they settled on the Calistah Leybrook. The two were married shortly thereafter with great ceremony when he was 200 years old, and she 100. Despite their arranged relationship, the two had found solace in each other’s company and ended up becoming good friends. For the next few centuries they tried for children with no success. All of his wife’s pregnancies had been one misfortune after another until it was determined that she would never bear children. This unfortunately left both Calistah and Lan'thelon feeling as though they’d failed in their only duty to their parents. While they were still friends, this painful reality tore a rift between them that never truly recovered. After the Sunwell’s destruction, the family did everything it could to keep their ailing house together. Both of Lan'thelon's parents had been killed in the invasion. When Rommath came back from Outland with the “solution” to their mana addictions, it was Lan'thelon who stood in defiance of it and refused along with a number of other high elves. Not all of his house agreed with him, however, and Lan’s bold move had been enough to have him expelled from Quel’thalas- his title, home, possessions, and his wealth were stripped. Those who chose to follow him into the wilds were either killed or succumbed to their addictions with few exceptions, his wife among them. In the face of his final days-- alone, afraid, and desperate-- Lan'thelon was approached by a passing caravan, and given an offer he didn't dare to refuse. Category:Blood Elf Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Necromancers Category:Characters